


Lucid Dreamers

by misura



Category: The Hexslinger Series - Gemma Files
Genre: Dream Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well." Chess gestured, changing their environs to something a bit more suitable for sleeping - not that Yancey imagined for a moment <i>that</i> to be Chess's intent, or not for a good while yet, leastway. "S'pose that means I'll be in the middle. Again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



"How'd you like to have a dick?" Chess asked her, grinning, clearly taken with the idea.

It was a trifle infectious, that grin - for one mad moment, Yancey could picture herself saying 'yes', the way surely no decent woman would. (Then again, it seemed she might have relinquished any claim to decency some while back, swapped it in for being a mad god's priestess instead. As far as careers went, she had to admit she liked her current one better. The sex was better, too, for all that Chess only ever used his hands and his mouth, his dick being utterly uninterested in a woman's body.)

"Think I'd like it best to stick with what I've got, thanks ever so much, Mister Pargeter."

"Well." Chess gestured, changing their environs to something a bit more suitable for sleeping - not that Yancey imagined for a moment _that_ to be Chess's intent, or not for a good while yet, leastway. "S'pose that means I'll be in the middle. Again."

 

("No offering Mister Morrow how he'd like to be without one?" she asked, aiming for tart and missing by miles, body still languid and flushed all over.)

(Chess's grin showed teeth, this time around. "Not be much of a point to _that_ now, would there be? 'less you're that way inclined, of course, in which case I s'pose I might settle for watchin', just this once.")

("Be nice to be consulted on the matter, too," Ed mumbled from behind Chess.)

("Aw, Ed. We all know you're sweet enough on the lady to go along with whatever she be settin' her heart on." Chess stretched like a cat - contented for the moment, but still in possession of some sharp claws and teeth. "Although I will grant you the flesh might be feelin' a trifle weak just now, what with you bein' all tired out and all.")

("Not as tired as all that," Ed said, thereby proving Chess's point, as far as Yancey was concerned. Had he been fully awake, he'd have known better than to rise to Chess's baiting so easily.)

("Show some mercy, Mister Pargeter," she said, watching Chess's eyes light up with a devil's mischief.)

("Think you might be mistakin' me for someone else, Miz Colder.")

 

She woke up with the taste of him still tingling on her lips, Ed firmly asleep in the room next door.


End file.
